DEBS Nohing last forever
by ceps
Summary: Lucy found herself facing destiny, realizing that Amy and herself wouldn't be able to stay together for so long... Yeah.. sometimes do suck!


**Nothing is forever…not even Diamonds**

**Author:** Ceps

**Warnings:** This has f/f slash, and implies sex between two women of the same sex.

**A/N:** Not so sure about the fic, but let me know what you think. This is an one-shot fic about the movie D.E.B.S. Please R/R. This is sort of AU.

Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer:** "D.E.B.S." and characters belong to Angela Robinson. This story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author…etc…etc… etc

--...--...--

The dark night filled by the tender and fragile moonlight accompanied by the sound from the rage gust of the wind, almost bending the trees settled at the top of the hill. It seemed that everything was oblivious to their only companion, a dark silhouette that could barely be perceived.

A fragile woman stared longingly at the sky, completely absorbed in her world. She was unaware of the mischievously wind that played with her black hair, the only thought that filled her mind was the sorrow that her destiny…their destinies would face.

In her head, the events of that day seemed like a dream, an illusion. She trembled at the thought of it. It had hurt so much; it had shattered her dreams, her soul.

While seated by an enormous tree, she just grabbed hold of her legs, brought them to her chest and placed her head on her knees to hug herself.

"_I__'ve been trying everything, but…I'm sorry",_ she recalled the talk they had had earlier; it hadn't been as she expected. She wouldn't be able to forget the expression Amy had had at that moment.

Lucy's pain and fear had been increasing with each hour away from Amy, but she couldn't do that to her. She hugged herself as strong as she could to prevent breaking in tears. Shaking from the fear of loss, she closed her eyes and drifted to the past …

_A tired and out of breath Lucy__, fell back to the bed, after had experienced heaven itself. She wrapped her arm around the woman that meant more than life to her, her Amy, feeling the luckiest person in the world for knowing her as her own. _

_S__till catching her breath, a tired Amy nestled herself in the shoulder of her dark-haired love. "I love you" Amy whispered in her ear. It was the first time that either of them had said it. Lucy had never felt anything like that before, she felt like electricity went through her whole body making her the happiest person alive, she had smiled like never before. _

_Lucy looked down at Amy, holding her charming smile, she leaned in and gently kissed her. _

_Lucy's lips __brushed against Amy's, touching them very slightly, giving them tender nips while Amy's hand rested in her cheeks then traveled down to held her neck without breaking their kiss. Unable to resist the urge of closeness, Lucy held the blonde's waist leading her on top of her, feeling every inch of Amy's naked body against her, hands roamed everywhere, it was a balanced between light caresses and fingernails scraping the skin. The kiss deepened when Lucy's tongue darted out and trailed Amy's lips with the tip, begging for entrance, which Amy more than willing parted them, letting Lucy's tongue slid in her mouth, causing a moan of pure bliss from the blonde. Amy brushed her tongue against Lucy's, followed by a deep moan. _

_Their tongues engaged in a fervent dance, tasting and exploring the other's mouth. Amy claimed Lucy's lip not before sucking on her tongue, followed by more pleasant sounds that fed the desire poured in the kiss, which ended due to lack of air, making them to break apart gasping for air. _

_Lucy too__k the blonde's chin to her, so she could admired all the features that made Amy looked ravishing. Her blue eyes sparked such intensity, Lucy couldn't think properly, she could only said what she felt._

"_I love you too Amy" _

_They kissed again and drove themselves to another endless night of__ love. They spent that nigh creating their own music ,the sound of their bodies thrusting, touching and loving each other, with the moon as their only witness._

Lucy sighed as she realized how things could change so fast. It had been five hours since she had left home without saying a word to Amy. _She must be worried, but I had to do it,_ Lucy thought.

She laid her back on the tree, losing hold of her legs and just staring at the silent moon. It hadn't been too long by the time she wasn't alone anymore. She could feel her presence, always had. It was like some invisible energy, that made every inch of her body flinched whenever she was around.

A silent sigh of relieve was heard and a "Lucy…" whispered almost unheard. Lucy couldn't dare to look at her, but knew if she didn't, Amy wouldn't forgive her for leaving without an explanation.

Amy started to walk to a seated Lucy, who suddenly stood up and walked to her "Amy, I'm sorry I left without saying… I'm sorry" she said and took Amy's hand in her own. But Amy jerking away from her touch said "I thought you were leaving me, I've been looking for you everywhere…" the pain in her voice made Lucy hated herself for being the reason of her hurt.

She looked at those blue eyes that revealed the cry her beloved had done from her notorious absence. She couldn't face her anymore; turning away from her backing to the spot where she had been sitting. She stood there, looking at the dim sky, "They truly are right when saying that nothing is forever." she heard herself saying.

"Love is forever…" Lucy heard Amy declared in a soft voice, but she couldn't take it anymore. She let herself fall to the ground, her knees barely supporting the strength with she had hit the floor. Amy hurried herself to Lucy, kneeling in front of her, she held Lucy in her arms. Feeling Lucy's tremble body against her own made her wish she had the power to change their fate.

They held each other, not saying a word; they knew words couldn't declare what they felt. The only sound was their tears falling, the silent prayers for a miracle.

"This is my last wish for you… I'm desperate and I know that I don't have much time left" Lucy stated through sobs. "You are the only reason my life is worth it… I wouldn't bare the thought of seeing you in pain or hurt……. I don't want you to watch me…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence "I want you to remember me…us like we were…" she finished.

Amy smiled sadly, and touched Lucy's forehead with her own, making her brown eyes locked with hers. Amy saw fear in her eyes, and wanted nothing more to tell her that everything would be better, but couldn't find the words; she just held her, praying that nothing would ever take Lucy from her.

Lucy let go from her embrace, but didn't dare to look at Amy anymore. She closed her eyes and tried to tell her what she had been thinking that would the best for them "It'll be best if I just le..."

"No" Amy stated fully knowing what Lucy had been thinking of doing. "No, Lucy" she shook her head. "Don't even think about it" she stood up dragging Lucy with her.

"There's no way I would ever let you go" her voice full of emotion faltered, she was more than stern to not let her go. Lucy looked at her with so much love, and closed the distance between them, bringing her lips to hers and gave her a sweet perk on the lips.

"I know…" Lucy calmly said against her lips and kissed her again. "…but let's face it, I won't be around for too long" Lucy grabbed Amy's hand to her mouth and kissed them.

After a long silence of staring at each other, Amy could speak "Lucy…listen to me, our love is forever baby, and.." she trailed off, looking for some courage to kept going, tears were falling from her eyes "…today, we have today, we have this" she said while pointing at the gloomy night that surrounded them. "Now…here, we are sharing the same moon, this moment is ours…"

"Nobody knows what will happen tomorrow, but every tomorrow can be a today for us and it can last forever" Amy's voice echoed. Lucy looked confused at her eyes, not quite following what the blonde was trying to say. "I…I … want to love you today…" tears falling through her eyes.

"Lucy, I want to love you today if there is not a tomorrow" Amy finished and then Lucy knew their love was meant to last forever. Their souls had joined from the very first time and would never be apart even after death.

Lucy held Amy from her waist pressing their bodies together, their faces just inches apart. Lucy merely whispered "I…I …Please stay with me until I'm gone".

Amy took Lucy's chin and with incredible tenderness moved her face to hers and settled her free hand at Lucy's neck, bringing her closer.

"I'm staying with you forever" Amy's voice cracked slightly and leaned in. Their lips grazed each other like the first time they had touched, caressing against each other, pouring every feeling in it.

...

The darkness of the night began to vanish when the dazzling rays of light announced a new day was coming. All that could be seen were two bare bodies holding each other, waiting for a new today, a today that will last forever…

FIN!

--...--...--

**A/N:** I don't have a beta, but I'm looking for one, anyone interested? I really suck at grammar. Hope you R/R


End file.
